heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Batman Vol 1 112
Supporting Characters: * James Gordon * Robin Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Gotham City :* Gotham City Police Headquarters Items: * Bat-Signal Vehicles: * Bat-Launch |Synopsis1 = Phillip Cobb dresses up as Signalman and begins committing clue-related crimes in Gotham City. Batman investigates the clues and apprehends Signalman. |Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Batman Supporting Characters: * Carter Nichols * Robin Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Phorbus * Thersus Locations: * Greece :* Rhodes * Italy :* Rome * United States of America (1957) :* Gotham City Items: * Professor Nichols' Time-Ray Vehicles: * |Synopsis2 = Batman and Robin travel backwards in time to ancient Rome to rescue Professor Nichols from a Roman king. |Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Batman Supporting Characters: * Alfred Pennyworth * James Gordon * Robin Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Gotham City :* Wayne Manor :* Batcave Items: * Vehicles: * |Synopsis3 = Batman is exposed to a gas that robs him of his will to live. He wakes up inside of a mental hospital, but quickly escapes and returns to Wayne Manor. Robin and Alfred help to perpetuate the belief that Bruce Wayne is not actually Batman, creating a mystery that will spur his will to live until the gas wears off. |Notes = * "The Signalman of Crime" is reprinted in ''Wanted'' #1. * "Batman's Roman Holiday" is reprinted in ''80-Page Giant'' #12. * "Am I Really Batman?" is reprinted in ''Batman Annual'' #4. * Alfred Pennyworth appeared last in ''Detective Comics'' #249. He appears next in ''Batman'' #114. * Batman appeared last in ''World's Finest Comics'' #91. He appears next in ''Detective Comics'' #250. * Carter Nichols appeared last in ''Batman'' #102. He appears next in ''Batman'' #115. * James Gordon appeared last in ''World's Finest Comics;; #91. He appears next in ''Detective Comics'' #250. * Professor Milo appeared last in ''Detective Comics'' #247. He doesn't appear again until ''Batman'' #255. * Robin appeared last in ''World's Finest Comics'' #91. He appears next in ''Detective Comics'' #250. * First appearance of the Signalman. Signalman will appear next in ''Batman'' #124. * Signalman's gimmick is very similar to the antics commonly attributed to the Riddler. However, he claims to have actually been inspired by the Joker and the Penguin. * This is the first appearance of Professor Nichols' Time-Ray. On previous occasions, he has used hypnosis techniques to send Batman and Robin backwards through time. |Trivia = * This issue includes a one-page "Casey the Cop" and "Warden Willis" humor strip by Henry Boltinoff. * This issue includes a one-page text article entitled "Trouble on the London Express". * "Batman's Roman Holiday" is a reference to the famous 1953 romantic comedy, Roman Holiday starring Gregory Peck and Audrey Hepburn. * This is actually the second instance in which Professor Nichols has sent Batman to ancient Rome. The first time took place in Nichols' first appearance in ''Batman'' #24. So far as continuity is concerned, this event is common to both the Earth-One and Earth-Two versions of Batman. }}